Shattered Dreams and Scattered Shards
by CornChipTheUltimate
Summary: Guiche wanted a familiar that would represent his beauty and power. The unlucky guy who came with the familiar just wanted to complete his objective and not deal with this world. The familiar just wanted to punch someone. He soon would get his wish.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes.

Hello there, I'm Corn Chip and welcome to my first story. I'm mainly doing this out of freetime and to help improve my writing. The Beta Reader for this story is my good friend Strandshaper who also is currently working on a story of his own which, called 'Catalyst', a crossover between Harry Potter and Starcraft. If your into that stuff i highly recommend it, and if not I still recommend it. Also as I promised him I would leave him a space in the author's notes for him to put his own. So here he is.

Strandshaper: Long story short, all the good parts are mine, and the bad parts are his. Also the **(Transition)** s. Those are mine. Also, it seems to fall to me to give context. The following characters are from a DnD game that both of us participated in, where I played a tiefling warlock, and Corn Chip played a dracotaur paladin, so if you have no idea who they are, rest assured that no one else does either.

Shattered Dreams and Scattered Shards

Chapter 1: Unexpected events

It was a beautiful day in the forest. Birds were flitting between the branches, the sun was shining down, and Dagon was having a pretty bad time currently. How could the day be so joyful while such a tragic event has taken place. He couldn't help but be depressed at the great loss.

"Oh, do get over yourself, Dagon; you've known from the start that we would be risking our lives, this really shouldn't come as a shock," said the winged tiefling, Drelan, in a dismissive tone. It was Dagon's only job to protect them from harm. Which resulted in him failing and letting about 3 people in our group of 5 die.

"That still does not fix the fact that my role in the party was to protect them, and I failed miserably," Dagon replied with a tone of sorrow and some annoyance. It was only because of the warlocks ability to fly that he was able to save himself. Which meant he was stuck with Drelan. And to make matters also worse was the main fact that since there were only two people left, which did not make for an intimidating group. So life for him was just going to be much more tougher than it originally was.

As we continued forth through the forest. Dagon was still mourning his failure while Drelan was just simply trying to ignore the tears running down Dagon's face. Behind the dracotaur's back, the tiefling warlock was trying to hide his own discomfort.

" _My familiar that exists somewhere within this realm."_

Dagon paused, he has never heard this voice in his life and he couldn't see anything that likely to be the source of this voice. "Drelan, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Drelan asked, wondering if the stress was simply too much for the copper colored dracotaur.

" _With a heart of gold and the body of bronze."_

Dagon was starting to feel very uncomfortable. honestly it's not everyday one would hear a voice talking to them in the middle of a forest. "Drelan I heard the voice again. Can you locate the source of it?"

"Dagon, I can't locate something that almost certainly exists only inside your head." Drelan said, seemingly deaf to the ethereal voices. It's possible that the loss of our fellow adventurers had taken its toll on Dagon much more than he thought and is causing him to imagine voices. "You're just hearing things. Now, we still have a path to get past, so if you don't mind..."

"Ok... but, I swore I heard-"

" _From the very core of my heart and soul."_

Dagon's face contorted in fright, and he jumped a bit back, startled from the sudden interruption by the same voice. At this point, Drelan was starting to worry for his companions sanity. As far as he could tell, there was nothing suspicious around, besides Dagon himself. Even when he looked around there was sign of anything that could have even caught Dagon's interest, much less his own. "Dagon, are you actually alright? It was a stressful day after all, and-"

"Drelan, whatever kind of magic spell your using in order to plant a voice in my head, I want you to stop using right this fucking instance!" Dagon replied, directed his panicked stare straight at the winged warlock.

"Dagon, I am not playing any type of tricks on you," Drelan rolled his eyes. "If anything's scaring you, it's probably your own imagination."

"That's probably what the guy who is doing it would say!"

Drelan wondered if it would be excessive to roll his eyes again. It probably wouldn't be. After all, he was stuck with Dagon. The same person who licked a visabily unstable-lookin radiant crystal with no good reason other than 'It looked like rock candy' and then immediately spewed acid from his mouth, and even then, changed his focus back onto the crystal, intending to 'take a bite out of the crystal and see what happens from that'. Drelan was lucky he had managed to persuade him not to do that. "Dagon, listen. I sincerely promise that whatever is happening to you is not being caused by me."

If this was any other situation, Dagon would have called bullshit and again demanded Drelan to stop whatever he was doing. Although, Dagon has been with Drelan long enough to be able to put a bit of trust in him.

"Alright. I trust you."

"Finally. So, what has the voice that apparently ONLY you can hear said so far?"

"It said something about wanting to call a familiar with a heart of gold and a body made of… bronze? I don't know exactly-"

" _Answer to my call and appear!"_

With the sudden return of the voice came a brownish oval suddenly appearing in midair a few inches away from the ground and just seemingly floating there. Dagon reared onto his two back feet and walked a few steps backwards in literally shock while Drelan looked on in awe.

"A portal? A stable, interdimensional portal?" Drelan exclaimed. "That's advanced magic! Why would one open here?"

Drelan almost immediately regretted mentioning that. Dagon proceeded to bombard him with questions at a speed that would dream of possessing, for minutes on end. Drelan only managed to shut up Dagon's verbal assault by quickly saying. "The answer to all your questions is 'fuck if I know. Now stop asking."

Dagon's curiousity satisfied, he walked over to the portal itself, and examined it closely and carefully. As all good scholars did, he began with the most common experiment when anybody discovered anything remotely tangible. He poked it. In response to the very light touch, the portal started to suck in Dagon's finger at a rapid pace. Dagon was caught off guard, and allowed the portal to quickly suck in his entire hand. At this point he began to try desperately to retrieve his hand, pulling with all his considerable might. The keyword being 'try'. As Dagon attempted to pull out his hand, the vacuum coming from the portal increased its own power, and pretty soon nearly the entire arm was taken in.

Drelan just watched in shock as with one final burst of great power Dagon was pulled entirely into the portal. He didn't even have time to help or grab on. Granted, he didn't really have the inclination either. But even if he had the reflexes of a rogue, and the strength of a berserker, he doubted it would have helped much. Drelan was intimately familiar with just how powerful magic could be.

However a few moments after Dagon's rude removal from this world, Drelan's expression shifted, and his gaze grew vacant. He began to nod, and his lips moved in a pantomime of speech. After a moment, Drelan nodded and turned towards the portal once more. Without hesitation, he stepped directly into it. After he went inside, the portal vanished without a trace. To an unknowing eye, it appeared as if nothing had ever happened.

 **(Transition)**

'Today was the day where i finally get my familiar' I thought as i walked out towards the courtyard. A Lot of the time i have spent today was mainly just wondering about what type of familiar i was going to conjure up. It was clearly going to be something that will show just how great my family is. I simply waited patiently as i saw Montmorency summon her familiar, which appeared to be just a simple frog, finally after her i came next. My patience has been worn on long enough and just when i thought i was going to die out of boredom my turn came. I walked over to the summoning circle and proceeded to eagerly chant out my summoning lines.

"My familiar that exists somewhere within this realm"

"With a heart of gold and the body of bronze"

"From the very core of my heart and soul"

"Answer to my call and appear!"

I was expecting a puff of smoke, perhaps with a loud noise or grunt accompanying it. However i did not expect the ground starting to shake, before violently erupting upwards, sending many of my fellow peers, self included tumbling to the ground. When the dust cleared, there was no more circle. Instead a large crater, looking like the aftermath of a Supercharged 'Zero' Explosion, dominated the summoning ground.

"What the hell Guiche? Are you trying to show up the Zero with a massive explosion of your own?" shouted a random student, after managing to get out of the smoke, now quickly evaporating away. Louise, who was smirking due to his peer's failure, almost instantly started to scowl at the mention of her title.

Just as i was about to respond back to his mocking words, a sound emerged from the smoke that sounded like a groan, if the groaners throat had been massive and reptilian. A moment later, what little smoke remained was suddenly cast away when a large lance swung around in a wide arc.

What stood there was a dragon with brown scales, somewhat amount taller than the average human and with long horse-like legs, topped by a humanoid torso along with a dragon's head. It was as if someone had glued the upper half of a human onto the spot where the head should be and then covered the rest in scales. Also it appeared that the 'dragon horse' was wearing chainmail armor while also holding a lance and a large shell that it seemed to be using as a shield. Never have i seen or heard of any type of dragons that even came close to looking like this thing. Even Professor Colbert, who probably had more knowledge on the different kinds of creatures, from his relatively old age and experience with the familiar summoning ceremony, seemed at a loss as to what appeared.

Realization struck me. Had i summoned some unknown breed of dragon?. Perhaps I did! Or at least, one that was really rare.

Another groan rang out. Because everybody was paying their attention on the horse dragon 'that name can work' we did not even notice the other figure with him until it started to rise from the ground.

If everyone was not shocked at the dragon then they were at this… thing. It looked to be like a human, expect… its skin had a reddish tint and on it's back were two large wings. It was much shorter than the dragon horse. but unlike the dragon horse, it was not casting a shadow. It brushed itself off quickly, standing and spreading its wings to their full, impressive length. It quickly looked towards the students, allowing me to see it's slitted, catlike pupils. Which almost immediately moved along with the rest of it's facial features into a very intense and calculated glare which even intimidated ME of all people. But as a noble I cannot be allowed to falter at such a thing.

I walk over towards the pair. Normally, only one familiar is summoned but with two summoned, I could have two familiars. Which would be the case, but I don't have much interest in the humanoid creature. It's appearance was far to ugly for such a beauty like me to have. The dragon horse however had brown scales that shined like bronze which would fit very well with my runic name. As I walk over the dragon horse turns toward the humanoid and says something to it. Even if I tried, I would have not understood what it has said, not only because my ears were still ringing, but because it was in a language I had never heard, unlike anything I had heard before. As I walk over, I pointed my wand at the dragon horse and prepare to recite my lines for contract familiar.

 **(Transition)**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LOVIATAR IS HAPPENING?" Dagon thought, as he fell through the air. Looking behind him up, he could see Drelan soaring above him, close behind, wings outstretched. Dagon looked back down, and saw that the ground below had come all too close. As he approached the ground, Dagon closed his eyes and tucked into a tight ball, preparing for impact. With his massive bulk, and in his heavy armor, Dagon hit the ground with the force of a meteor, causing an explosion of dust. Some of the particles managed to find their way up to Drelan, getting in his eye, and causing him to crash into the ground right beside Dagon. Dagon got up with a groan and swung his lance, clearing out the smoke. He immediately noticed the large group of fancy-dressed children staring at him. They were also whispering in some language dagon could not understand. But what caught his eyes mostly was the human that was closest to him. He had blonde hair and a jacket or whatever the name was, that exposed much of the humans chest. He holding a rose and looking at Dagon with wide blue eyes. That was rather rude. Staring is very impolite and he should get a apology. However Dagon could care less as he quickly looked towards his party member, Drelan, as he groaned and lifted himself from off the ground.

"You alright, Drelan?" Dagon asked.

"I fell from the sky because of the dust cloud that _you_ made, and crash landed face first into this crater, which you _also_ made. So what do you think?" Drelan snapped back.

"Well then I think I must have made a pretty impressive display"

As Drelan was about to respond he then too noticed the large crowd around them and quickly glared at the people who just apparently HAD to open up the exit to the portal in the middle of the damn sky.

"So what do you think they summoned us for" Dagon asked

"More like what they summoned YOU for, I just decided to follow you through the portal."

"You really care that much about me!?"

"Fuck off."

"Awwwwwwww" Dagon responded and had a fake tear running down his eye. He knew Drelan long enough that he knew how to joke with him. As Dagon looked back towards the crowd he noticed the blonde human walking towards him. He didn't seem very threatening. He held only a rose, and no other visible weapon. Once he reached Dagon he held out his rose and began chanting something. Dagon wasn't sure what was going on. Was the human… proposing to him? Dagon debated to himself if he should take the rose or deny it, but before he could decide, the blonde stopped talking. Dagon immediately noticed a circle forming around him and a sudden burning pain burst into existence on his forehead. This pain was unlike anything Dagon had experienced in his entire life of being a paladin. He collapsed onto the ground, trying to fight against the pain and stay awake. However the pain was too much and as Dagon vision slowly turned to black. The last thing he could make out were the frightened eyes of the blonde and the very pissed off eyes of Drelan.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

Hello once again I'm Corn Chip which i'm pretty sure you know due to the previous chapter. I got nothing to say this time expect DISCLAIMER: I don't own Familiar of Zero nor DND expect my character Dagon and Drelan is Strandshaper's character. Now that I remembered to mention that. Take it away Strand.

Strandshaper: I need to get you a grammar textbook.

Shattered Dreams and Scattered Shards

Chapter 2: Everything's (not) Alright

Dagon was not a happy dracotaur. After experiencing one of the most painful moments in his life who could blame him? Now waking up in what seemed to be an empty pitch black void which only amplified his bad mood. No one could blame him if he decided that the next time he saw the blonde he would melt him alive. However all that surrounds him is currently pure blackness so he might as well forget about it for now and find a way out of this shitty space. However as he just pushed himself off the ground and taken one small step. The void brightened greatly, blinding the poor, small, 1,450 pound, heavily armoured dragon horse and forcing him to his eyes closed. However, even through his eyelids, it still seemed that the light was blinding him.

After a second, Dagon began to feel… strange, for lack of a better term. It was as if his mind was being enhanced. He felt as if he could learn everything the world had to offer and more. Possibilities surged across his mind. Almost as quickly as the sensation came, it vanished along with the light. With a pained groan, he reopened his eyes to see Drelan holding the blonde human by the neck, with his other hand holding a ball of eldritch energy in front of the human's face. This was an unfortunately common situation.

(Transition)

Colbert had no idea what to make of the demon's sudden action. Without warning right after the dragon creature went unconscious. He quickly grabbed the student and formed a orb of energy right next to his face. Now knowing that the demon was capable of utilizing magic. He quickly raised his staff towards the creature, and prepared to fire. In response, it let the eldritch blast glow just a bit brighter. Colbert was forced to lower his staff. He couldn't do anything against the demon, not while it had Guiche hostage. It would kill or at least horribly disfigure him. Suddenly, a voice rippled across his mind.

" _Unless you want the blond mop to quickly become a few inches shorter, one of you monkeys are going to explain precisely what happened to Dagon."_

Colbert couldn't tell how the demon was talking to him, but he still managed to understand it effortlessly. The demon moved its slitted eyes across the crowd, directing a fearsome glare along the assembled students. Colbert became painfully aware of how poorly his students would be able to defend against attack magic.

 _"Are you going to answer me? Or should I find out whether you value your own lives as little as you value his?"_

As quickly as he could, Colbert moved forward to talk to the demon. "Your friend here was summoned to be a familiar for one of my students. What happened to him was from the Familiar Contract spell and him getting his runes. I assure you, he will be fine."

The demon stared at him, unmoving. If he looked closely at his face, Colbert could almost imagine that it was confused. However, a moment later, its eyes widened in realization.

" _Of course. Monkey, write your explanation down, then show it to me."_

Colbert decided to not argue about that and complied with the captor of one of his student's advice. He quickly ripped out a piece of paper he had on him for writing down what familiars were summoned. He wrote down his explanation, and then showed it to the demon.

The demons eyes scanned the paper, keeping the deadly magic in his hand. Understanding the written words unlike the spoken ones. He quickly tossed the piece of paper to the ground and directed its gaze back towards him. Rage was written across its face.

" _Reverse the spell. Now."_

Colbert did not know what to say. He tore out another piece of paper explaining that they can't remove a familiar's runes unless the master or the familiar dies and tossed it towards the demon once again.

It quickly read over the paper and burned the paper within his hand. When it turned it's head back towards the him. The glare it gave could have frozen him for a long time.

" _Well than. I guess the blond monkey is going to die tonight."_

The orb of energy brightened, enough that no one noticed the subject of this argument getting back up. Right when it seemed the demon was going to slam the ball into his face, a brown blur charged the demon. Knocking him a couple feet away, to everyone's surprise.

"Don't harm him" Dagon quietly said to Drelan once he approached hearing distance.

"You might have missed this while you were unconscious, but this little blond monkey just _enslaved_ you. You should be killing him yourself, but I'm willing to do it for you. Now let me go."

"It's foolish to make enemies in a land we don't know" Dagon replied. It was a more intelligent statement than Drelan thought Dagon capable of making. Which didn't make it smart.

"It's also foolish to make yourself into a slave. Now either let me turn the monkey into a small pile of ash, or stab him yourself. I'll even hold him still if you need me to." he added magnanimously.

So? He's not the one more physically powerful nor does he seem to be the type that has good reflexes. All it would take is some intimidation to keep him in line," Dagon responded.

"He could enforce his will with magic. Better to just kill him now and be _done with it,_ Dagon. Why are you so resistant to this?"

"If you haven't looked around these are not exactly full grown man. Their MOSTLY innocent teenagers it looks like. Plus this they are students in magic as well. They could knew a few offensive spells to attack us with. and if they do have some offensive spells ready to use, they would bombard us. There's a lot of them, and only two of us," Dagon reasoned.

Drelan wanted to argue against him. But he couldn't. The students around them were clearly armed with wands, and Drelan didn't know how adept they were with them. Without the leverage of a hostage, they were helpless.

"Fine, Dagon. If you're content with slavery for now, I'll let you reap its rewards. But Atwer has other plans for me. But when you finally decide you want the monkey dead, all you have to do is ask. Goodbye, Dagon," Drelan took flight, spreading his wings and launching himself away from the castle, and out of sight.

A moment later, Colbert regained his composure and remained back to the original task.

"Has everyone summoned their familiars?" He quickly asked his students, desperate to distract from what had just happened.

"Louise still has to summon her familiar" Kirche quickly responded

Everyone immediately backed away a bit at the mention of Louise. Louise's face flashed with nervousness, before she quickly composed herself and walked to the new summoning circle Colbert hastefully made. Dagon watched in interest and did not notice the others backing away from the pink haired human. Louise quickly spoke her summoning lines and quickly cast the spell.

Nothing happened.

Not even a explosion or a puff of smoke. Everyone expected it to fail but they did not expect it to do nothing, not even detonate. Louise quickly chanted the words again and cast the spell. She chanted over and over again, waving her wand towards the circle, hoping to summon a familiar of any kind. Yet nothing happened.

"You have one more chance," Colbert said to Louise who nodded in response. She raised her wand and repeated the spell one last time, putting as much heart and soul into it as she possibly could. With one last swing of her wand towards the circle, she cast the spell. The silence was oppressive. Then,there was a explosion, barely bigger than the one Guiche caused. Colbert just sighed to himself and asked Tabitha to blow away the smoke. Honestly, after that last disaster of a summoning, he was glad to return to normalcy. After the smoke was blown away, a human with blue hair, wearing a blue and white jacket along with black pants and white sneakers, sat in the center of the circle. He was visibly shaken, appearing extremely confused. Everyone was astonished for a couple moments.

"Look. The Zero summoned a commoner!"

Almost in an instant, the shock turned into amusement. Everyone burst out laughing, expect Louise, who stood there shocked, and Dagon, who was looking with interest. He was clearly human like the rest of them but judging by his clothes he was probably from a different nation. It had been very rare to see clothes that looked like that on his journeys.

"Where-Where am I?"

Dagon felt a little pity for the summoned human. He was able to sympathize with being teleported to some random place. At least from what it looked like he was not teleported over 200 feet into the sky like Dagon and Drelan were. He observed as the little pinkette complained to the bald man about wanting a redo and was quickly denied. Dagon once again simply watched as the small girl simply went over to the man, ignoring his questions and muttering. She simply chanted some lines and then kissed him like the blond human did to Dagon. He stepped a bit back from a sudden circle forming around his left hand before collapsing, only to suddenly scream in pain as the runes visibly formed on his hand Feeling pity Dagon quickly rushed over and laid his hand on the poor boy. Instantly Dagon began transmitting divine energy visibly through the paladins now white glowing arm and into the human, who immediately stopped yelling. The runes were still forming but the pain had been heavily lessened. As quick as the runes started forming it quickly finished and all of the pain suddenly stopped. He backed off from the boy and went back towards a now astounded crowd and directly back over to his 'master', who was gaping open mouthed at Dagon, as amazed as his fellow peers. Below anyone could comment, Colbert quickly declared that the familiar summoning ceremony was now over and much to Dagon's and the summoned human's surprised, almost everyone started levitating back towards the academy, expect for a certain pink haired girl who started to walk back. Dagon quickly then realized he was also being levitated along with Guiche towards the castle. He remained deathly still. He didn't know if movement would cancel the spell, but he also knew that he didn't want to fall 200 feet. Again. Louise, seeing the others leave quickly grabbed the boy's arm, much to his annoyance, and dragged him with her towards the main building.

(Transition)

After I was placed on the ground and nearly fainted due to being fucking high enough in the fucking air in which case if I fall I could get a coma my hand was taken hastefully.

"Follow me my familiar. I would like to show you your new home."

I decided to play along for now. I allowed myself to be led towards the door, and escorted through it. When I took a step in, I saw it was a moderately sized apartment with a large bed, a nice wardrobe, magic looking bowl in the corner, and an ornate mirror featuring some pictures of the blonde posing, A dresser next to the bed as well along with a space between both of them and in the middle of the space was… a pile of straw. Hastefully I was slightly dragged/led over to the pile.

"This shall be your bed."

Most people would probably be pissed at that, but I was somewhat glad. The beds back in my village were more or less the same. It would make this place feel slightly like home. But I couldn't sleep just yet. I still had some questions that needed answering, and it looked like this was going to be the best time to do it.

"So, who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I am Guiche Chevalier de Gramont. One of the most handsome nobles you will ever see in your lifetime," He replied with a slight tone of surprise. He didn't seem to have expected me to be able to speak.

"What is this place anyway"

"My bedroom"

"No. Not that. I mean, what is this place?"

He stared at me for a good solid few moments before quickly realizing what I meant.

"This place is the Tristain Academy of Magic. It's where most of the greatest nobles go to in order to learn Magic."

"Why am I here anyway?"

"Because you're my familiar of course. Only I could summon a familiar such as you."

"First off. My name is not 'familiar'. I'm Dagon. Also second off. Your not my master. I much prefer you as a partner instead."

"No, that's not how this works. See those runes? That means our minds are linked, and I own you. You're my familiar, and I'm your master. That's the way it is."

"Or I could always just kill you," I responded with the most intimidating glare, complete with piercing eyes and sharp teeth.

Guiche stumbled back at this point. But even against my menacing form, he held his ground.

"That is not how a familiar should speak to it's master," He said with a strict tone. Before I could even respond, an explosion rang out.

"Aw. That must be the Zero again." He stated

"The who?"

"Louise. She's a failure at magic."

I was visibly annoyed by the simple reponse. The fact that he was posing in the mirror while applying some fragrance to himself didn't help. So rude.

"How is she a failure, exactly?"

"She can't even cast a basic cantrip without causing a explosion that destroying most of the surrounding, and, most importantly, my looks whenever she casts them near me. Honestly, I'm not surprised she hired a commoner to pretend to be her familiar."

He must be talking about the short pink girl. I was about to ask a couple more questions when he hushed me.

"Whatever you have to say now. Save it for later. I have a girl I promised to meet on a date earlier today and you're coming along," he said.

Quickly he walked over to the door and gestured for me to follow with him. I would have declined, but it wasn't as if I had anything better to do. Besides, I still knew basically nothing about the school. I followed him down the stairs, struggling to walk down them. Nobody ever made stairs for dracotaurs.

Once I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw him talking with a girl. As I got closer, I caught her name. Katie… nice name, if a bit odd. She noticed me the second I got closer.

"Is this your familiar Guiche?" Katie asked with some noticeable awe in her voice.

"Why yes Katie. As you can see, my familiar is a bronze scaled dragon horse. Fits my runic name quite well, don't you think?"

I did not bother to listen to their conversion anymore, instead choosing to reflect on what just happened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the runes etched on my scales. What did they do? Did they have anything to do with that light I had seen? Even if it didn't that light had definitely done something to me. Before, if I had woken up around so much of the unknown, I probably would have melted everyone around me with my acid breath. Hell, I probably wouldn't even be considering the consequences while doing it. What else had changed? Before I could think more, I was drawn out of my thoughts by frantic footsteps coming from the stairs. Turning around, I saw the same summoned boy from earlier.

Guiche took notice. "Oh. It's the commoner the Zero summoned earlier today."

He turned towards us. "Do you know where the exit is?!" he asked in a rush.

"Over there" Guiche pointed, annoyed at the rude question.

In an instant he turned towards the exit and sprinted towards it like an eldritch abomination was chasing after him.

"GET BACK HERE!" a female like voice could be heard from upstairs. It looked like I was right.

The pinkette from earlier ran down the stairs and looked towards us

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" she shouted, hurting my ears. Guiche just pointed in the same direction, annoyance being replaced with amusement. It seemed like the boy was running from his master. I couldn't blame him. However, in an unexpected surprise, she grabbed Guiche's hand and dragged him along with her.

"LET GO OF ME, ZERO!" Guiche quickly shouted, to no effect. He turned back to Katie. "I guess we have to postpone this until later," he yelled. I quickly ran to catch up with the two, interested to see what would happen. Eventually, we stopped at a large room containing a fountain with two people sitting by it, one white haired man with the same clothing all the others students are apparently wearing and one dark skinned red haired woman with a noticeably massive bust. Guiche quickly paused and turned to the woman to quickly ask for directions on where the commoner went. She simply pointed towards a door that led to the outside. Reaching the door, I could see the boy running towards one of the gates that led outside the walls. I watched him get closer to the gate, not bothering to chase him. It wasn't like it was my problem. It turns out, I wouldn't have needed to do anything anyway.

Guiche said a few lines and pointed his wand towards the running boy. A circle appeared on the tip of the wand, circling around it. Suddenly the boy was lifted high into the air and began floating back towards us. As I looked up high towards the boy, I also saw something much more interesting. Instead of the solitary moon I had come to expect, there were two moons in the sky… one red and one green. It was at this moment I realized I was not just in a new area I never visited before.

I was officially on a new goddamn world.

* * *

Corn Chip: Well this chapter is a bit longer than the other one. Also what's wrong with my grammar? I see nothing wrong with it Strand.

Strandshaper: You forgot to capitalize the "I" at the top. And at the bottom of this chapter. And all of last chapter. I had to go through and manually fix them. When you use I to describe a person, its always, always capitalized. Always. Not to mention all the tabs you keep forgetting. And the sentence fragments. And the poor verb usage. Also, you missed a few periods.

Not those kind. You know what I mean.


End file.
